


What's inside your pretty head?

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecure bean Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Junhui is the best boyfriend change my mind, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wen Junhui is Whipped, Wonhui - Freeform, a pinch of soonhoon because i can't write without them, protect wonwoo, soonwoo bestbros forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Based on a prompt where Wonwoo started to question himself and Junhui is to the rescue.Or this is just me again trying to praise how amazing both of them are.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	What's inside your pretty head?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wrote it like a few minutes ago as a request by my friend. This is a gift to her 🥺🥺🥺 Labyu, jowa.
> 
> Anyways, it's not that great hehehehe but enjoy?

It was a joke. Wonwoo knew it was a joke. His friends are idiots and assholes like that.But he's also kind of an asshole too, so the shoes fits, he guess. But yes, It was supposed to be a joke. And at that time, he laughed it off. Pouted and glared at his friends but ultimately, he didn't make a big deal out of it. 

You see, Wonwoo was finally able to muster the courage to confess to his crush ( _it is not a crush Jeon Wonwoo, no crush lasts for 3 years_ ) and to his absolute delight and disbelief, Wen Junhui agreed to be in a relationship with him. He's not the worst man out there, but he's also not the best. And considering the way he confessed, he didn't expect the man to say yes ( _if you ask Wen junhui, he'll tell you that it was very cute. And to be fair, he has been dropping hints for years. He did try to confess himself, but wonwoo is an absolute moron who is soooo oblivious, jun has no choice but to wait for him to man up. And if he did flirt and pushed him hard to the right direction, no one needs to know_ ^_^).

And then that afternoon happened, it was just about two weeks since they started dating. And it was the best two weeks of Wonwoo's life. They share the same group of friends so it won't be long until they find out about them so Jun suggested to just tell them outright as soon as possible ( _also he just wanted to brag. HE BAGGED JEON WONWOO, WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BRAG???_ ). Wonwoo agreed since their friends tend to be nosy bitches. Might as well go through the torture and put it out on the open.

They announced the whole thing on one of their movie nights, and it was rare that everyone is present. Seungkwan, mingyu and chan are having a weird three-way argument on the floor, with Hansol patting and controlling Seungkwan whenever he becomes heated up. Seokmin and Jeonghan on the other hand, keeps on egging them on. Not really choosing any sides but making the argument more chaotic. Joshua and Minghao are nonchalantly observing them on the side, with Minghao rolling his eyes whenever Mingyu asked for his help. Seungcheol and Soonyoung are conversing calmly on the couch, with Jihoon curled around Soonyoung's form.

_"Jun is my boyfriend"_ He blurted out of nervousness. He doesn't even know why he's nervous! All of them are friends, and they knew about his feelings for Jun. And they've been supportive. It doesn't make any sense for him to be nervous. But then again, he has never tried being the center of attraction before. Always preferred to be on the sides, or shadows. But now, all of them are looking at him (except Jihoon who only groaned bcos of his loud voice, and continued to sleep with his face tucked on Soonyoung's neck).

_"Would you like to repeat your announcement, wonwoo-yah?"_ Jeonghan smirked, and Wonwoo knew he should've shrugged it off and didn't take the bait. But he did, and repeated his answer anyway.

_"uhmmm, jun and I are dating now?"_ He answered, suddenly so unsure of himself. Shrinking a bit back to his shell, but Jun only beamed and hold his hand. Showcasing their intertwined hands for all of their friends to see.

_"oh...so you like each other?"_ Hansol asked innocently, and Seungkwan pushed him a little.

_"But why?"_ Seungkwan asked, tilting his head, and curving his hands on his lap the way he usually does when he's extracting information out of other people.

Wonwoo blinked from the question. What does he mean by _why_? He furrowed his eyebrows, face contorting in confusion because they know about his feelings. 

_"Well uhmmm...Jun is...amazing? Like he's pretty-"_

_"I'm pretty???"_

_"-and talented, smart, cute-"_

_"Hold up"_ Soonyoung put his hand up, only to put it back on Jihoon's hair when the man started to wake up. But it effectively shut Wonwoo up.

_"We get why you're in love with him-"_

_"What it's not-"_ Wonwoo spluttered but Soonyoung continued as if he doesn't hear him.

_"-what we're confused about is why he would date you?"_ Soonyoung smirked at him, making the others laugh and wonwoo glare at him. And he was about to cuss the little shit out but Jihoon was faster than him.

_"Bad joke"_ Jihoon slapped his boyfriend's chest.

_"Are you guys sure it's a joke? I mean, I have a folder in my phone all about Wonwoo. I can list down everything i like about him!"_ Junhui's almost bouncing on his feet as he pulled out his phone, and there's a collective groan from their friends.

_"NO! Please I've had enough of you thirsting over him everyday! please don't subject me to this all over again!"_ Minghao complained, almost pained at the idea. But it only made everyone laugh.

  
And that's it. That's how it ends. With Wonwoo sitting down, now calm, besides Soonyoung. And Soonyoung grinning and patting him on his shoulder like his own version of congratulations. He let Junhui answer all of their friends' questions that night. Contentedly watching on the side, watching Jun laugh and joke around with their friends with fondness all over his eyes.

_"You better make me the best man"_

_"Not after your comment earlier, asshole"_

* * *

  
It was a harmless joke, and he forgot about it. Days passed, and before he knows it, he's already in relationship with Junhui for almost a year now. They're not perfect. They have little fights here and there, misunderstanding left and right. And they have to work on their communication as a couple. But still, they work through it. And Wonwoo can only hope that it helps them grow as a couple, and individually as well. He still doubts sometimes. Still questions if he's really deserving to have someone as amazing as jun in this lifetime. But most of the time, he's able to crush that negative whisper before it spirals to something bigger.

But then it creeped in. It has been a rough month. They're all busy for the end of the semester. Works piling up, projects burning them out and then exams stressing them left and right. They almost doesn't have time for each other. Besides the occasional breakfast date, giving each other goodmorning kisses and going on their separate ways. Sometimes they wait for one another so they can go home together and eat some dinner. Wonwoo feels like he's been neglecting junhui because of all the responsibilities around them. Although the other is just as busy as he is with his own classes and a dance competition on top of that.

Maybe that's why he wasn't able to control the thoughts this time. It isn't a scream on his head but like a constant pressure at the back of his mind that occasionally shows itself. And again, he tries to ignore it. As he usually does. But then when he went to take a peak on jun's dance practice in between his classes, he heard people say it. _Strangers_. People outside their group of friends.

_"They all look so perfect. Look at Soonyoung, he's so hot"_

_"Sis, that man's like very obsessed with his boyfriend. And mind you, his boyfriend is scary as fuck. I'd rather look at Wen Junhui. Look at that perfect chinese boy. Won't it be romantic when he says I love you in mandarin?"_

_"Hate to break it to you, but jun has a boyfriend too you know"_

_"Oh? Right. What was his name again? Such a shame. Jun would be the perfect boyfriend"_

_"This is why, ladies, you stick to Lee Chan"_

When the conversation was followed by a laughter, Wonwoo finally left. But he carried their words with him. They didn't even said anything bad. It was a simple conversation. But in Wonwoo's tired and stressed mind, it keeps circulating until the harmless comments turned into his insecurities.

  
_'Such a shame'_

_'Such a shame'_

_'Such a shame'_

  
They're right, jun is the perfect boyfriend. But what about him? He's not outgoing like the other man. Unlike the couples on their group of friends, his and Jun's date night consist of eating out on random restaurants jun would find, cat cafes and sometimes, just netflix and chilling on the comfort of their own home. He's not energetic like Soonyoung or Seungcheol, who can keep up with their own partners and entertain them for hours on end. He's an introvert and he hates going out to public places or loud crowds because it makes his eyes and ears hurt. He doesn't like parties that much and only obliges going out to the club and bars when his friends forcefully drag him out, and even then, he'll only stay at their tables. So yes, he knows he's boring alright.

He's not even gonna get mad when Jun got bored of him or if the man finally realized that he deserves better.

' _Such a shame, he's got a boyfriend'_

_'Such a shame, he's got a boyfriend'_

_'Such a Shame, he's got a boyfriend'_

  
He didn't tell anyone about his feelings, or the bad thoughts. Simply because deep down, he knows that it's stupid and a big nonsense. That it's just him overthinking things. Junhui is a good man, and he's not cruel to pretend to like him out of pity. He knows his own boyfriend. He has a soft heart, he's honest and a lovely person. He knows that Jun has feelings for him. Maybe not as strong as his own, but enough to stay with him.

But the longer he let it sit, the longer he overthinks about it. And the more he overthinks, the colder he gets. He doesn't even notice. It's just that he was trying hard not to let it spill over the edge, building walls so that nobody would know what's running in his funny brain. He didn't notice that he's starting to close off, not only to his boyfriend. But to their friends as well. He doesn't notice the worried look that's constantly on Jun's face, or the confusion on their friends's face. Or the subtle push of them trying to make him talk. 

It has always been his greatest flaw. He retreats back to his shell and refuses to talk once he's going through something. He knows it's not healthy. But for some reason, it has always been hard for him to open up. Even to Soonyoung who has been his bestfriend since they're kids. Often, he'll let it pile up until he can't take it anymore and somebody else would need to help him pick up his burnt pieces once everything got too much.

  
_'It's such a shame, you're the boyfriend.'_

_'It's such a shame, you're his boyfriend'_

_'It's such a shame, you're his boyfriend. Wen Junhui can do better.'_

_"Okay, so routine. How long before you fizzle up and blow?"_ Wonwoo let out a groan when Soonyoung pulled the book out of his hands. He was about to reach for it but the man shut the book close, put it on the table, and put his hands on top of it. Wonwoo sighed, he wasn't able to put a bookmark, he's just gotta find later where he left off.

_"Yah, am I supposed to pull the big guns now? Make you remember your promise? Or pull this stuff out of you inch by inch?"_

_"What the fuck are you on, soons?"_ He just looked at Soonyoung who glares back at him.

_"I meant jun has been stressing because he feels like you have a problem but he doesn't want to push you hard, so I'm the official sacrifice because apparently that comes with being bestfriends. So we either discuss this out like what we promised years ago, or I help you blow your shit up until you finally tell me what's wrong. So what's up?"_ Soonyoung was panting once he stopped speaking, and Wonwoo would be amused if he doesn't feel so guilty about making his bestfriend and boyfriend worry about him.

He bit his lip hard. Before deciding that he might as well open up. He sighed, finally surrendering. Soonyoung opened his arms, his natural instinct for cuddling coming out. And wonwoo would usually resist, but he's been so tired. If he's gonna surrender, he'll do it while being comfortable. So he dived for it. Soonyoung must be really worried because he didn't even tease him once he tucked himself on Soonyoung's shoulder. Only humming and started to pat him gently.

_"I'm being stupid"_ He mumbled.

_"How stupid are we talking about here?"_ Wonwoo smiled at the gentle tone but still playful words Soonyoung used. Making sure that he's comfortable enough to open up, but not overwhelmed by his own emotions.

" _I_..." How can he even start explaining? There isn't actually a problem. He and Jun are okay. They're dating and it has been wonderful so far. But his brain managed to mess that up by upbringing things that it's not even supposed to think. " _I don't think I deserve Jun_ " 

He felt Soonyoung tensed up, his hand stopping from patting him. But it resumed after a few seconds, Soonyoung adjusting their hug so he can hold on him tighter. Wonwoo smiled, grateful of his bestfriend.

_"For what reasons?"_

_"I don't know. It's just up there. In my head. Like, we're so different. He and I. Sometimes I can't even describe him with words which is just shit because I'm literally a literature student. He's ethereal, but he's not perfect. But his flaws only contributes on making him more amazing. He's got this unique way of thinking that sometimes you don't know if he's borderline genius, or a downright idiot. He's adorable either way. He's just....he's so...unreal. Not in a way that he's magical or...a prince that comes from a disney movie. He's so unreal because all of his amazing qualities and all of his shortcomings combined well to make him so...human. It's so simple but when you look at it...being and staying human is hard, ain't it?"_ He mumbled, the more he rambles the more he thinks that he's not making sense. And he doesn't expect Soonyoung to get it anyway. He just needs to rant out.

_"It is. A lot of people seeks perfection or to be more than what they are. That sometimes, one forgets to be humane. Sometimes we tend to be selfish, and then we get greedy, and we hurt people. Just because we wanted to be someone that isn't flawed. But that still doesn't explain why you feel like you don't deserve him though"_ Wonwoo sighed, untangling himself from Soonyoung's embraced and sat up. Curling on himself and hugging his knees to his chest.

_"I'm just...me. I'm boring. With no hobbies...or, or funny jokes. Not even entertaining stories. I'm just me. Wonwoo. That's it"_

_"You're right. You're being stupid"_

_"hey-"_

_"how long have you been thinking about this?"_ Soonyoung asked, now frowning in concern.

_"Well... remember that night we announced our relationship? And then you guys asked why he likes me-"_

_"The fuck, wonu?! That long?! You know that we're just joking, right? and that-"_

_"Soonyoung, shut up. I know, okay? It was a joke. And I even forgot about it. But then... I dunno. There's literally a lot of guys and girls who can make him happier but-"_

_"But he chose you. No don't interrupt me. This ending each other's conversation game is not fun when both of us are on different side of stories. He chose to be with you. He has feelings for you. And believe it or not, he also knows how amazing you are and how much of a loser you actually are. He knows all these things. How you have a cat themed boxers. Or that you get moody when somebody dog-eared your book instead of putting a bookmark like any other normal person. Or that you lights up at the thought of watching formal debates. He knows, okay? And he accepts it"_

_"Does he really?"_

Soonyoung sighed, playing with his phone as he speak. But once he looked at Wonwoo and found insecurity wrapping all over his shitty posture. He put the phone down.

_"I think you and I both know the answer to that. And I know no matter what I say, it'll be hard to remove those thoughts inside your brain. So cuddle? Sleeping means not thinking"_ Wonwoo actually laughed at Soonyoung. Suddenly, he feels so light. It's so Soonyoung. To listen to him without any judgement, and also letting him decide on his own what to do without any push or misplaced advise. He smiled, letting Soonyoung hug him again. Because yes, sleeping means no thinking.

* * *

He was actually glad that he did open it up. At least now, he can breathe more easily. Think more maturely. There's still the shadow of doubt but he's holding on every reassurance presented at him. Like the way Jun would kiss him and beam brightly right after. Or the way Jun always intertwines their pinky finger unconsciously while talking with their friends. Or the way Jun would stare at him whenever he speaks, all of his attention being narrowed down to him. It was easier now to fight the thoughts when he's not clouded by judgement and insecurities. 

And he thought that was the end. Yes, the negative thoughts would stay but he knows where to look at to keep them at bay. But apparently, it's not a happy ending yet.

It was a simple afternoon, and he was in the library with Jihoon and Soonyoung ( _do they even go on a day, without each other?!_ ), hansol, Chan and Minghao. Each of them working on their respective courses and projects until all of their phone light up with a message simultaneously.

_"Huh, it's the group chat"_ Hansol said, making Wonwoo shrugged. If it's the groupchat, then Hansol can just tell them what's happening.

_"Uhhh, jun's asking us to go to the...T....H? Thtr..room? Tf is this?"_ Soonyoung frowned on his phone, making Jihoon peak on it as if his own phone isn't glaring infront of him.

_"It's theater room, idiot"_ he said, but the insult was laced with fondness. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

_"Come on, if he requires our help. We shouldn't keep him waiting_ " Minghao was already packing, and they all copied him.

_"Yeah, let's go. Or else he'll throw a tantrum"_ Wonwoo smiled down on his phone, finally opening it once he saw that Jun messaged him separately.

_"Eh, you'll be the one who's dealing with him anyway"_ Chan grinned at him.

  
Wonwoo raised his eyebrows when then arrived at the said theater room and all of their friends are there. With his boyfriend on the stage.

 _"Hi guys! Nice of you to come! Go find your seat faster. Babe, you're infront! The one with the chocolates!"_ So Wonwoo obliged. Because Junhui looks so happy. Like he's trying not to vibrate out of sheer energy. Wonwoo can't help but wonder what got his boyfriend so hyper.

 _"So??? what are we doing here?"_ Chan asked. But Wonwoo didn't pay him attention because once he opened the box of chocolates that was previously on his seat, he gasped. Because inside are tiny cat-shaped and book-shaped chocolates.

_"Do you like it?"_ Jun asked, still on the stage.

_"Yeah, but what is it for? It's not...our anniversary yet",_ Wonwoo's sure. He has that on his calendar, on his planner and on his journal.

_"Yeah, what is it for and why are we here? Also, do we get chocolates too?"_ Seungcheol asked.

_"Glad you guys asked! And no, I only made chocolates for Wonu sorry guys. Lights please!"_ Jun clapped, and Mingyu, who is actually on the side of the stage, obeyed.

_"Wait, wait, this is homemade?"_ He asked, eyes wide and heart fluttering. His boyfriend just made him a goddamn chocolates with cat and book shape! He suddenly wants all of their friends disappear so he can kiss the hell out of Jun.

_"Yes!!!! NOW! All of you shush...I have something to show you guys. So...A little bird, or well, tiger told me something."_ Jun started, and Soonyoung actually stood up from his chair and bowed at them while waving his hand as if a celebrity of some sorts. He snorted.

_"That somebody doesn't appreciate himself well enough. So I am here, to present to you guys, how amazing Jeon Wonwoo is. As a boyfriend, as a man, and as a person"_

Wonwoo didn't have the time to process what Jun was saying nor to even react. Because his boyfriend wasn't supposed to know about it! But he can't even glare at Soonyoung because suddenly Mingyu dimmed down the lights and the project started playing.

  
And his attention has been captured then. The familiar song of 10,000 hours playing softly in the entire theater as a documentary of some sorts plays through. _His documentary_.

There's a video of him sleeping on the floor of Jun's practice room as he waits for them to finish. A video of him sipping his coffee while his attention is focused on his laptop. There's one where he's goofing around with Joshua and Hansol. Or when he's simply brushing his teeth.

He doesn't know how long the video played. It's just...simple videos of him. Nothing extravagant, nor overlay filters. It just shows him and his usual routine. And yet... he can feel his heart flutter because the way the video was constructed, the way it was made...it's so _intimate_. So personal. This is how he looks, through Junhui's eyes. 

And when the video was done, the song changed and Wonwoo recognized it as Something just like this by Chainsmokers. And then random pictures of him showed. They're not professional. As if most of them are taken secretly, or using a mobile phone. And each photo is followed by tiny anecdotes.

_I like the way you pets a cat. It shows your gentle soul. The part of you that is caring and loving_

_I like how you get lost on the books you read. I'm always amazed at the way you just enter a new reality and loves every corner of it. It makes you appreciate your life more. Even the simplest thing_

_I like how you focus on your work. You're so smart, so intelligent. And still you work harder than anyone else. You're diligent, responsible and a hardwork. All of which makes a man._

_I love finding the short poems you write for me. It means the world to me that I get to be the one who you give your words to. And I would never take them for granted._

_I like the way you usually stays in a corner. A wallflower but shines so brightly, you're so hard to miss. You're so calm and stable, and coming to you feels like comfort. I'm so glad that you choose to share your corner with me._

  
That was only a few. And the time the lights turned back on, and there's nothing left to see, Wonwoo's already crying. Tears freely falling down from his eyes. More than just the thought of Junhui taking the time and effort to make something as elaborate as this just so he can stop second guessing himself, Wonwoo can't help but feel overwhelmed because Junhui just bared his heart not just infront of him, but to their friends as well. The documentary is more than just about him, it's how jun keeps him in his heart. He felt like he dived right into Jun's brain, and all he can see is how much the man loves him, _completely_. Despite him not being able to love himself fully.

_"I didn't mean to make you cry"_ Wonwoo pulled Jun into a hug. Crying even more.

_"No one's perfect, babe. You're not. And I know it's hard. But if you'll let me, I want to help you. Show you just how amazing you are. As Jeon Wonwoo. I can't make you love yourself, but I can be besides you while you figure it out."_ Jun murmured, it's low and calming. And wonwoo can't help but hug him harder.

_"I'm sorry"_ He whispered.

_"You shouldn't be. It's normal. Just, don't let it eat you up. Because I like my boyfriend smiling"_ Junhui planted a kiss on his temple. Wonwoo sighed, finally looking at Jun, and right here, in this moment, he can't mistake the love that shines on Jun's eyes. and he hopes to God, that the same love mirrors on his own eyes.

_"I love you"_

_"If it isn't obvious yet, I'm in love with you too. And everyday I'm so thankful that you are my boyfriend. Even on the days that we can't see eye to eye, or when we feel like everything's falling apart. Because at the end of it, you're still mine. And I have zero plans of changing that"_ Jun smiled at him, sincere and full of happiness. And in this moment, Wonwoo feels all doubts regarding their relationship leave him. Every single thoughts feels lousy and lame in comparison to the proof of love Junhui managed to sear in his brain.

_"Not complaining. I like being yours. Thank you"_ He was about to kiss him when suddenly there's a few fake coughs resounding in the room. And Wonwoo belatedly remember that yes, they have audiences.

  
_"so...are we like, supposed to speak now or will that break the magic?"_ Seungcheol said and he received a slap from jeonghan...who is crying? Wonwoo blinked and stared at his friends. Jeonghan isn't the only crying. There's seokmin, seungkwan and even Chan shedding tears.

 _"You already did, I was waiting for the kiss!"_ Seungkwan stomped his feet, still wiping his face using the sleeves of Hansol's hoodie. 

_"So, you still mad at me for telling your boyfriend?"_ Soonyoung smirked at him, but there's a shine on his eyes and his hold on Jihoon is just as intimate.

_"I was never mad"_ He answered softly, Soonyoung only raised his eyebrows at him before giving him a knowing smile.

_"So, can we like, hug Wonwoo hyung now? And then go home so we can cuddle all together?"_ Chan asked.

_"I'm holding him though"_ Jun said, pulling Wonwoo on his chest as he smiles widely at his friends.

_"I don't care just let me hug him"_ Jeonghan said already standing up from his place but Mingyu beat him to it.

Wonwoo feels so light as each of his friends find a way to hold him in their arms. And Jun's right. It's not easy to fight his insecurities. But looking at his boyfriend and at his friends, he can't help but think how life has been good to him so far. He has good people around him, that makes him realize that maybe accepting all of him won't be hard because they'll love him either way. It won't be easy, he knows. But atleast he has them to hold him when something goes rough.

  
_"Let's go home, love"_ Junhui whispered. He can only smile and intertwine their hands. Because right here, on jun's arms surrounded by all of their friends, he already feels like he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you ever finish it 🥺🥺🥺 I know it's so cringe, but I tried my best 😭😭😭 I just suddenly whipped this out of the blue to help my friend get better.
> 
> Additional:  
> -They had an impromptu movie night after that, and they all fight who gets to cuddle Wonwoo.  
> -Wonwoo worked on his communication and tried to be more open about his feelings and his thoughts.  
> -Jihoon felt touched watching the video Junhui made for Wonwoo, so he created his own. It's not a video. Rather, he made a mixtape soley just for Soonyoung.  
> -96linez had a double date.  
> -Wonwoo doesn't know but Jun constantly gush about him to Minghao and to their friends, even after they got together.
> 
> Also this fic is based on @Swanny_Writer tweet about Soonyoung asking why junhui likes Wonwoo 🙈🙈🙈 and it spiraled to this.
> 
> THAT'S ALL. BABYE.


End file.
